It is common for mechanical devices to utilize doors and/or drawers that can be opened by the user. Such doors/drawers need to utilize latches to remain closed after the user has performed the desired operation and closed the door/drawer. One issue is that the latches may not maintain a consistent position of the door/drawer. In addition, the mechanical pieces that hold the latch in position often experience high frictional contact surfaces between the various components. For example, in FIG. 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,004 (the complete disclosure of which is fully incorporated herein by reference) a catch rests against a latch to lock the latch mechanism. However, a large amount of friction exists between the catch and the latch. These high frictional surfaces require a large amount of force (or a highly powered actuator) in order to allow the latch mechanism to release. However, it is desirable to provide a latch that opens with very little force and that maintains an accurate closed position within a very small movement tolerance.